


And...Peggy?

by stonerjohnlaurens



Series: Them King's College Days [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Gen, Short One Shot, Sisterly Love, Swearing, Trans!Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerjohnlaurens/pseuds/stonerjohnlaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who IS Peggy Schuyler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And...Peggy?

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this fic comes before Of Identity And Legacy.

Marshall Schuyler. Third son of Phillip Schuyler. Fifth child of Phillip Schuyler. He/him/his.

 

It’s a lie she’s learned to tell. It’s easier now, doesn’t make her cringe as hard as it used to. High school was a steaming pile of horse shit, but hey, no one every looks back on those days fondly.

 

It was college acceptance letter season. She sat at the large dining room table filling out papers for Marshall Schuyler, someone she’s never truly known to be a real person. Whoever the bastard is, she thinks, he has high marks. Any school would be ridiculously dumb not to accept him.

 

“Filling out applications, huh, Marshall?” Eliza leaned onto her shoulder with the sweetest smile to ever grace the planet. Her sisters were visiting for the weekend to hang out with her. Despite Eliza and Angelica’s love for her and all of their family, they hated to part from their beloved college. Oh, how they boasted of it. King’s College this, King’s College that. You’d think no other college in New York existed.

 

She knew they weren’t going to let her apply anywhere else.

 

“Yeah, Marshall, you applying? Because I hear King’s College has a KILLER alumnae program.” Angelica said with a smirk. She gestured at her shirt displaying the logo, all decked out in Jordy blue and white.

 

“I don’t really want to go to a physical campus,” she said softly.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Yeah, Marshall, I –”

 

“Peggy.”

 

“What?” Twin glares met Peggy’s twitching hands. She hadn’t looked up from her paper since they both bounded into the room. She felt their eyes piercing into her, waiting patiently for her to explain herself. She had never felt this scared in her life. Not when she thought her older brother would die of consumption, not when she faced off with a cop who pointed a gun to her face. No, no, those were child’s play compared to this feeling, this pure feeling of shame and guilt, like if she were to continue the entirety of the Schuyler family would disintegrate. Their legacy, their wealth, their good social standing, shattering all because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut...

 

“My name is Peggy.” She managed from the deepest, bravest part within her. “And I’m not a boy, I’m a girl, and I don’t care what you think.”

 

There was a large pause after that, and Peggy couldn’t lie, she felt fucking amazing. The feeling in her gut hadn’t fled with her admission but it only swelled into a dangerous level of confidence, a high so addictive she needed to calm down before she impulsively uttered another word.

 

“…and I don’t feel secure enough to go to King’s College.” She heard herself add.

 

Her sisters attacked her with hugs on both of her sides, Eliza to her left and Angelica to her left. They started giggling and showering her with kisses and encouraging words.

 

“I wish you would’ve told us soon so we could’ve stopped dead-naming you, _Peggy_ ,” Angelica said after she pulled away.

 

“Ah, Angie, we should just be happy she felt safe enough to tell us. I’m really glad you trust us like that, Peggy.” Eliza said.

 

“You’re right, Eliza. Sorry. And sorry for pressuring you so much to go to King’s.” She paused. “Why Peggy though?” Angelica asked. Eliza nudged her hard with her elbow.

 

“I dunno, the name sounds fun.” Peggy shrugged. She could barely contain her smile.

 

“It does, I like it! Just curious.” Angelica put out her fist. “To the Schuyler _Sisters!_ ”

 

“It does sound better than The Schuyler Siblings.” Eliza agreed and put her fist out as well.

 

“You act as if we don’t have other siblings, girls.” Peggy said, laughing and rolling her eyes. “But whatever. To the Schuyler Sisters!”

 

They all touched fists and made a triumphant noise. _“Work!”_

**Author's Note:**

> tmblr: @stonerjohnlaurens  
> twttr: @gayjohnlaurens


End file.
